


these cherished moments

by witchboys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, M/M, adam deserves happy and good things in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboys/pseuds/witchboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday afternoon was Adam's favorite part of the week -- although he keeps this thought close to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these cherished moments

The rich strumming of a guitar and steady drum beats flowing from the speakers in the living room becomes muffled by the shuffles and clinking coming from Adam and Ronan in the kitchen. A common scene on a Sunday afternoon and, quite frankly, Adam’s favorite part of the week -- although he keeps this thought close to himself.

 

It’s unofficially known as Cleaning Day, where they pick up on completing tasks around the house that they haven’t gotten around doing due to their busy work schedules. He relishes in the private moments he spends with Ronan on this particular day: seeing the sunlight bouncing off of Ronan’s strong back as they tend their backyard garden, tackling each other with fresh sheets while being surrounded by piles of laundry, making it a game to see who could sweep the house the fastest.

 

However, Adam’s happiest time of the day is doing the dishes. The task itself is boring and mediocre, but to Adam he feels the most content when they’re just standing next to each other in comfortable silence with his arms deep in the sudsy waters of the sink and Ronan humming along to the music as he busies himself with toweling down the various dishware.

 

It feels almost like a fantasy -- a dream -- when they get to this part of the day because every week without fail, Adam can’t think of any other way he would rather spend his time than with Ronan in this very moment.

 

“I have fallen into complete and utter domestic bliss,” Adam mumbles faintly to himself.

 

“What did you say?” Ronan asks as he turns to face him, his eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Adam says, “Just that this playlist shouldn’t really be called a playlist when you loop the same song over and over again.”

 

Ronan barks out a laugh, “You know you love this song. Wholeheartedly, even.”

 

He begins to chant loudly as the chorus comes around, “Squash one, squash two, squash three --”

 

Adam abruptly stops washing the plate that he's holding in his hands, drops it back into the sink, and groans. “Ronan, spare me for one goddamn second with that song. It’s been how many years and you still sing it? Do you even truly like this song or do you just play it so that you can annoy everyone else around you for all of eternity?”

 

Ronan throws his head back and cackles, “What are you talking about, Adam? I bet you played it everywhere you went in that Hondayota of yours.”

 

Adam groans even louder, “I did not. I definitely did not.”

 

Ronan leans forward, his face only a mere 5 centimeters away. He says with a feral grin, “Don’t you fucking dare lie to me Adam Parrish. I can see right through you.”

 

Adam rolls his eyes and snorts. “You’re such a loser, you know that?”

 

“Well you’re a loser for being with a loser by default.”

 

“So you just admitted to calling yourself a loser? Loser.”

 

“You’re a loser for even bringing up that I’m a loser, loser.”

 

As they banter, they start to knock against each other’s shoulders none too gently -- although not with enough force to actually push the other person over.

 

“Hey loser, quit shoving me or else I can’t finish wiping down this fucking bowl I’ve been trying to dry for the past 5 minutes.”

 

“So why don’t you stop shoving me back, loser.”

 

Naturally, they don’t stop and they begin to fall in a fit of giggles. Their noses and foreheads brush against one another, and short puffs of air tickle their cheeks as they keep laughing.

 

At one point, Ronan’s arm comes looping around Adam’s waist -- warm and safe. Adam leans into Ronan’s solid body and relaxes against him, his head finding its place in the little nook between his shoulder and neck. Ronan’s chin moves to rest on top of Adam’s head, buried in the wavy locks, and his thumb starts to make gentle circles around his hip.

 

They stay that way for awhile, neither of them looking at one another and just simply basking in the warmth of each other.

 

Adam huffs quietly and murmurs, “Loser.”

  
He can feel the smile forming on Ronan’s face as he murmurs back, “Loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> growing up, my parents used to play ricky martin and santana cds whenever we cleaned the house on sundays. this fic may or may not have been partially influenced by that.


End file.
